wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Game timeline
This is a timeline of all dated or calculatable events of the Wing Commander history, mainly from the computer games, game sources and novels. This timeline largely ignores the dates from the and its tie-in sources, unless also referenced in game sources. For this alternate history see Timeline/movie. Confederation History ;19th century :During the American Civil War, a Blair serves as a General. The Blair family begins its tradition of public service and military influence. ---- ;1914 :The Devereaux family leave their record by flying craft during wartime. ---- ;24th century :Humans have a military tension with the Yan. ---- ;2416, August 23 : Signing of the Articles of Confederation. ---- ;~2500 :Last war in the Terran Confederation.Action Stations, chapter 1This reference seems to contradict the Pilgrim Wars. :Minotaur is produced ;2512 :Goddard Colony is established.Secret Missions 1 manual ;~2550 : The Warrior King finds himself on Earth where he meets a soldier named Blair. Looking for his Magic Orb, he ends up in a Sleeper Ship and drifts in space for the next 200 years. ;~2595 :The Kilrathi defeat the Varni. ;2598 :Vance Richards is born to Quentin Richards. ---- ;~2600 :Remote Deep Probe Twelve is launched by the Confederation towards the Galactic Core. ;2604 :Spencer Banbridge and Winston Turner graduate the Confederation Service Academy. :The Wildcat fighter is introduced. ;2609 :Birth of James Taggart on Ares. ;2613 :Hans Kruger is born :The Confederation starts exploration of the Vega Sector.Star*Soldier Timeline :Birth of Kien Chen. ;2618 :Birth of Joseph Khumalo in Kroonstad, South Africa. :Eduardo Rosado of Goddard Colony invents the Neutron Gun. ;2622 :Panama System war games ;2623 :Birth of Michael Casey in Vancouver, British Columbia. ;2626 :Birth of Jeannette Devereaux in Brussels, Belgium. ;2627 :Birth of Ian St. John in Brisbane, Australia ;2629 :RDP 12 reports the existence of a mighty warlike Empire 10000LYs inward and then mysteriously disappears. :Confederation exploration and colonization ships increase their penetration into Vega Sector. :;.105 (3/15/2629) ::Confederation exploration vessel Iason encounters an unknown spacecraft. Commander Jedora Andropolos attempts communication; the alien vessel opens fire destroying Iason. First contact with the Kilrathi. :The Miaquez incident. Bandbridge's 2 sons are killed. The Kilrathi apologise claiming mistaken identity. :Birth of Saranya Carr.Claw Marks ;2630 :Seeing that the acceptance from the Confederation Service Academy is not coming, Kruger signs on to the next merchant ship and joins Haffa Sarn's shipping firm. :Birth of Tanaka Marike. ;~2630 : The Confederation Fleet has only 7 carriers. Appropriation under the old administration calls for a building program of eight more. Only and another one are built, the others abandoned incomplete in Lunar orbit. :During the following years, numerous violent acts (piracy, plundering) are reporter on the part of Kilrathi. Meetings with the Kilrathi High Command are rejected. The Terran Confederation Congress votes a non-aggression policy, and their next violation will meet with reprisals. ;2631 :Birth of Todd Marshall on Leto. :;.244 ::A Pilgrim fleet arrives at the Sol System. Battle of Titan between the Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance; beginning of the civil Pilgrim War, the bloodiest space war in its time. ;2633 :Kruger earns his copilot's license.Action Stations, chapter 3 ;~2633 :Daimon Karnes explores the M4-21a system, which will remain undisturbed by the Confederation for the next decades.The Last One Left Kilrathi War ;2634: :;.84 ::A report is compiled about the border sector by Rear Admiral (ConFedFltInt) Joshua Speedwell. :;.120 ::Geoffrey Tolwyn reports at McAuliffe.Action Stations, chapter 2 :;.121 ::The Phantom is engaged by Kilrathi forces in the Hallin system. :;.155 ::Crown Prince Gilkarg nar Kiranka briefs his nobles and officials about the upcoming assault against McAuliffe.Action Stations, Ch. 4 :;.186 ::Anna Magdalena is destroyed by Kilrathi fighters on its way to Dieno; war is formally declared by the Terran Confederation on the Empire of Kilrah. :;.228 :: TCN cryptographer Ches M. Penney partially decodes the Kilrathi cipher and learns about a punitive strike against the Confederation, starting with McAuliffe and Alexandria station. Confederation High Command launches a counter-offensive to ambush the attackers. :;.235 ::The Confed fleet establishes a defense around McAuliffe, but the Kilrathi fleet is four times the predicted size; the McAuliffe Ambush engagement lasts for days until the Terran fleet is obliterated. :;.239 ::End of the McAuliffe Ambush. The annihilated Confederation fleet anages to destroy the Kilrathi flagship causing a retreat. ;2635 :End of the civil war. :Confed border planets suffer from Kilrathi raids, held only by the determined Terran space forces.Star*Soldier gloss ;2637 :Chen Kien becomes a pilot.Wing Commander I, McAuliffe series ;2639: :;.033 :: Kilrathi occupation forces land on Enyo and McAuliffe, put 250000 prisoners under orbital guns. :Enyo Engagement begins. The enemy ships are destroyed with minimal loss of life among the colonists. :;.036 :: Captain Geoffrey Tolwyn regroups the Confederation and brings in an attack force of heavy fighters. :;.038 :: TCN fighters drop porcupine mines near principal jump points. The Kilrathi avoid them as a Terran fleet arrives and strikes against the gunships. The mines split the Kilrathi units against the Raptors. :;.040 ::End of the Enyo Engagement with Kilrathi retreat. Casualties are equal. ;2640: :;.160 :: The Kilrathi launch a major assault against Vega Sector. :;.220 :: Having lost about 30% systems a Confed begins a counter offensive :;.340 :: The Confed has taken nearly all the lost colonies in Vega. ;2642: :;.082 ::Stalemate between Confederation and Kilrah, tension along the frontier. Terran worlds secede to declare neutrality.Wing Commander 1, Super Famicom version ;2644 : A Kilrathi invasion force is by chance discovered by the . Despite its minimal spacecrew and a green command, it routs the superior Kilrathi force. It is permanently assigned to the Vega Sector. :Confed hero Daimon Karnes disappears. He actually turns renegade. :The Confed attempts to bring the Epsilon Sector under its control but is repulsed by the Kilrathi. ;2645 :The Kirlathi abandon their effort against the Terran central sectors and turn against the Pleiades Sector. ;2646: :;.005 ::Baird's Star and other 6 Terran systems secede. The Confederation changes their strategic aims to intelligence and cryptography. :After a counteroffensive, the Kilrathi take T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh back from the Confed. ;2648: :;.305 ::Confed breaks a Kilrathi encryption code. ;2649: :;.189 ::Terran Command sends 60% of the Vega Sector Fleet to invade and occupy Kilrah. :;.205 ::Terran ground forces attack a Kilrathi colony and are routed by unexpected fighter support. is sent to the Terran fleet's path and fights a delaying action (Custer's Carnival), to allow the Terran fleet time to reach Terran space. With 3/4 of its engines and half of the crew lost, the Claw makes it home. Terran Confederation Hanbook ::Honored with medals and 2 Gold Stars, the Claw spends 6 months in spacedock for repairs and refit. ;2652: :Larry Dibbles starts publishing TCS Hornet's Nest strip in Claw Marks. :Casey runs into Dakhath near Planck's Star. ;2653 :The 201st Plebe class of the Space Naval Academy join the Claw under Comm. Tolwyn.Wing Commander Academy: Series bible :The Pleiades Sector front ends to a stalemate. ;2654: :Battle of Repleetah begins, the most sustained land-based fighting of the entire war, as neither side is willing to commit anything more than ground troops :;.072 ::Probe H227 reappears in a Terran jump-point carrying data and artifacts from the Double Helix. ::Commodore Tolwyn visits a chapter of the Academy and decides to test Christopher Blair against Todd Marshall. Meanwhile Burrows prepares to betray the Acadey to the Kilrathi. :;.073 ::During Tolwyn's exercise, Blair and Marshall destroy a Kilrathi Blockade Runner. Upon their arrival, Tolwyn assigns Blair, Marshall and Bowman to the Tiger's Claw.Red & Blue :;.074 ::Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. They are engaged by Terran ships and Tiger's Claw which delays the enemy advance. Tolwyn turns the tables and eliminates the entire fleet. :;.079 ::Pilgrim traitors capture the cruiser Olympus carrying an experimental weapon. Humans and Kilrathi try to stop them and capture its technology. The weapon is ultimately disabled, but the Olympus escapes.Pilgrim Stars :;.080 ::Committee for Interaction with Alien Intelligences announces contact with the Double Helix. :;.092 ::Joan's Fighting Spacecraft releases a Vega Sector Supplement :;.110 ::The Vega Campaign begins in the Enyo system.Wing Commander IBeginning of WC1 :;.111 ::Second mission in the Enyo system. :;~.115 ::The Most Delicate Instrument :;.130 ::Pilgrim explorers return to known space to collect their descendants. They briefly battle Terrans and Kilrathi and then leave the galaxy.Pilgrim Truth :;.131 ::During a patrol mission in the M4-21a system, Blair and Maniac encounter Karnes. ::Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka destroys Base Tortuga in a massive show of force towards border pirates. :;.140 ::TCSO tour with Saranya Carr scheduled to visit the Claw. :;.162 :: The Kilrathi begin a lend-lease program with primitive frontier races. The natives of the Dioscuri system are armed with surplus Dralthi and ordered to make war against the Confederation.Lords of the Sky :;~.169 ::Word of Honor :;.176 ::Admiral Rhea Bergstrom lures a Kilrathi fleet in the Seti Beta system with the Claw. Prince Thrakhath turns the tables, catching the Trafalgar battlegroup. Bergstrom and her force are destroyed.ExpendableChain of Command :;~.183 ::Walking Wounded :;.184 ::The Kilrathi modify a Sartha with radar-reflective paint and a low-emission drive. The stealth fighter code-named Strakha (‘hidden striker’) is eventually captured and destroyed by Confederation pilots.Invisible Enemy :;.185 :: attacks Oasis, shattering the neutrality agreement.Recreation :;.190 ::Greenhouse head researched Dr. Bronwyn Sing attempts to illegally infect a captured Kilrathi pilot with a bio-agent.On Both Your Houses :;.287 ::Terran Intelligence discovers that the Kilrathi High Command war efforts are based in Venice System. Patrols chasing Kilrathi ships uncover a starbase and reay their coordinates before being destroyed. ::A small Terran fleet of elite fighters fend off the Kilrathi resistance and destroy the base. The Kilrathi abandon the Vega Sector and move their central military command back to Kilrah.End of WC1 :;~.292 ::Price of Victory :;~.293 ::Glory of Sivar Tri-System timeline :Note: The timeline in Tri-System does not appear to relate to the Confederation's Gregorian earth timeline. If it did, Tri-System would have been founded approximately in 790 AD give or take (around the time of the Byzantium Empire on earth), and Anhur possible even longer. Note certain technologies appear to have developed roughly 'parallel' to that in the Confederation developed by the scientists of Anhur or the CIS (Jump Gates instead of Jump Drives, Terraforming, etc ). Many names appear to have earth heritage tied to Greek or Roman names. Tri-System has no contact with Confederation. There is a Confederation within the Tri-System but it is not the same as the Terran Confederation. LOAF: Hi! thanks! The people and ship databases in p2 mention that the trisystem is part of a 'Confederation' and that it's at least the year 2789. Does P2 really take place 100 years after WC4 in the good old Terran confederation? Origin: LOAF: The Tri-System is in a separate part of the Wing Commander universe and has no contact with the Confederation ;0 (?) : The humanoid/humans first come to Anhur, the cradle of humanity. In time they would colonize the planets, invent artificial jump gates to travel between the Tri-System area (but isolated and are not able to jump outside of those systems). Note: This date is unclear, it is not known when people first came to Anhur, but according to its history it was a few thousand years old (suggesting at least two or three thousand years before the game). ;c. 789 (or earlier) :Humans leave Anhur and begin to colonize planets of two nearby systems, the Tri-System is founded, as well as the Try-System Confederation.Terrel was one of the first planets to be declared a pro-habitable zone by the confederation. With levels of population climbing to unprecedented levels on most of the major planets, causing a decrease in farm land, it was realised that some of the smaller planets needed to be put aside for agricultural use. Terrel is one of two planets which supplies the vast majority of the Confederations food requirements. It is the home of some of the rarest indigenous flora in the system, as well as being the home of the Kaladones Rodents, the most sought after pets (and status symbols) in the Confederation. Note: The information for Tri-System says it has been colonized for over two thousand years. ;790 :Hephaestus has a triple lunar eclipse (an event that occurs once every billennium). ;c. 2190 :Haphaestus becomes the foremost planet in the Tri-System. The first batch of colonists leave for Bex. ;c. 2160 :The d-drive is invented. ;c. 2279 :The second batch of colonists leave Haphaestus reaching Bex first four weeks later. ;c. 2309 :The first batch of colonists who left from Haphaestus reaches Bex.119-year journey that separated the two planets at the time. Unfortunately for the colonists, the d-drive was invented some 70 years after they left, and so the expectant settlers landed on the planet only to find that another group of settlers had arrived 30 years previously, their journey having taken a mere four weeks. ;2713 :The first Boardgame Super-Roll is held. ;2729 :Jan Mitorr begins work at Medexport. ;2750 : The Kindred infiltrates every aspect of society. ;2760 :Jan Mitorr becomes senior director at Medexport. ;2770 :Serca is settled. :Vel Ricaud the Second is put into cryostatis pod. ;2780 :Last year that Arris custom-build cryostasis pods had been known to be used. ;2789 :Drestin Blakk goes into self-imposed solitude. ;2790 : The Darkening begins. :Pirates discover an F-38 Talon (Confederation technology) in the Tri-System this same year (the humanoid pirates of the Papogod Clan attempt to capture and harvest the unknown alien technology). ;2791 :Digby Chnauzer runs for president on Janus IV. ;c. 2840 :Petra is mined out and crust collapses. Notes